Last Battle Serena
by Ami Kai
Summary: The Last Battle was a fighting event that they knew would happen. Finished!
1. Beganning Poem

_I seen my love's look at me,   
with sadness in his eyes  
I seen the frightened look on his face,  
with no hope on his face   
I seen my friends and family,  
fighting a battle to hard for us win  
  
I heard their voices call out to me,  
scared and tremble  
I heard the young ones cry,   
"mommy please don't die"  
I heard my enemies voice raise with laughter,   
As I slowly died.  
  
I felt my best friend take my hand,  
as we began to fall  
I felt the cold darkness,   
and her cold hand  
I felt my battle scars,   
the ones that my father never fought.   
  
But now I see is what used to be,   
This memory in my heart  
But now I hear my own cries,  
in stand of my loved ones, dear.  
But now I still fell is my best friends cold hand,  
holding tightly to mine. _


	2. Intro

_My characters  
Sierra: Darien's Sister  
Rachelle: Darien and Serena's daughter   
  
The beginning (intro)   
Everyone was very happy. They lived in this huge house by the mountainside house, all the scouts, chibi, and knights.   
  
They fight the Nagaverse all there life's or longer. Finally, they thought they could relax. Everyone was an adult now, even the youngest Hotaru. She was in 19. Everyone was 23 or older. Marriage was apart of lives now also. Everyone was married. Serena and Darien; Amy and Greg; Raye and Chad; Lita and Ken; Mina and Antonio, Michelle and Nick; Amara and Alex; Trista and Thomson (that what everyone called him) Hotaru and Dav.  
  
Ofcorse they're children, everyone had twin. Serena and Darien had two girls Rini and Rachelle. Amy and Greg had two girls also, Madison and Mandy. Raye and Chad had and boy and a girl, Joshua and Shelby. Lita and Ken had two girls. Lyda and Linda. Mina and Antonio's had twin boys Jessie and Andy. Michelle and Nick had a boy and a girl, Sarah and Jeremiah. Amara and Alex had there boys Robert and Steven. Trista and Thomson, and both, Crystal and Kevin. And last was little Hotaru and Dav. They also had both; their names are Audrey and Levi.  
  
The night was young. They lived life normal,. And battle here and there but nothing that bad. They sat at this big table and ate already a family never thinking of there past. Are who they left behind. They missed them yes. But they all knew it would hurt them in someway if they didn't leave soon._


	3. Meet Serena

'Every morning at six o'clock in the morning, we all have to go train for at least 3 hours. I used to hate it but a year of it, it gets to be some thing that we do in life. I grow up a lot since I move here. I am a mother of two 6-year-old girls, Rini and Rachell. Which I love very much. And the love of my life, Darien, and have been married for seven year. You can't ever find me and anyone else. We made sure of that. Bye Mom, Dad, and Sammy!  
Love Serena'  
  
"Are you okay, beautiful?" Said Darien as Serena addressed the letter. "yes just sending the yearly letter. Luna says it's time."  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Can Madison spend the night! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!" ask Rachelle "We all live together. You'll see her soon anyway. Why do you what her to spend the night?" asked Darien knowing it was a girl thing. "Oh Hi Daddy. Please Mommy Please!?!  
"Alright" Rachelle Leaves. And says "THANK YOU!" "Why do you always say yes?" "Because Darien, Rachelle and Rini never give up and I have a headache." Darien just rolled is eyes. "Dear I have work Artie needs the guys down stairs" "Okay Love See, Darien."  
  
It was harder for Serena then anyone else. She knew that being a sailor scout would take her away form her family. She knew she could never see them again. The time grows near to the 'Last Battle' as Luna called it where one or more would disappear and be reborn. 'I hope we can fight it out' 


	4. Holiday's Draw Near

Serena  
I watched Rachelle, Rini, Madison and Mandy playing in Rachelle's room. 'this could all be gone in a second,' I thought sadly, 'just like before, but this time, I might not have a greater reward, if we fail'  
  
I left my daughters and their friends and went down to the living room. Our house was more like an apartment building, and the living room, more like a huge lobby with a crystal fire place and a big screen TV. There was enough bedrooms in it for all of us good have one, and believe me there are a lot of people here.  
  
I sat down on the nice satin love-seat and turned on the TV. 'Christmas is coming soon' I thought 'Might be our last one' I flip though the channels hopelessly, and finally gave up and turned it off.  
  
"Helios?" I said before I could think about what I would be getting into, " We fight evil everyday, and work out for hours, and yet, we don't have enough Television Station so that something good could be on!"  
  
"Serena," Helios started, "You are the future princess, you don't need to be watching Television" I moaned and went to the kitchen to pig out. Maybe Lita would feel like cooking something for me, hopefully before we go shopping this afternoon, for Christmas presents.   
  
Shopping, that was my life. Well, anything away from hard work and sweating was good for me. And six hourse of shopping, made everything better. Amy and I basically ran the stores. Okay, actional, it was like Junior High and High School all over again. I dragged Amy everywhere, but hey, it was fun. It brought back a lot of old memories. Memories, that I forgot we even could have.  
  
I got Rachelle, a new dress she had been wanting. It was white, with blueish green, lace around the edges. It was knee lenth and off the shoulders. Long with the newest Sailor V game. (which I probable wanted more then she did) and Rini got a new bike, and gear.  
  
It was amazing how different my girls are. Rachelle, is 100% girly girl. Rini is more like like a tom boy then anything else. Come to think about it everyone in this house is a tottal different. I am suprised we don't kill eachother all living in one house.  
  
"Serena, my love?" Darien spoke softly, he was standing by the door way. Most likly ready to faint from chasing me around, "You tired?"  
  
I look at him and laughed, "Me? Tired? NO!" Then got up of the coach in our room and ran over to him. Almost knocking him down on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Ah, Diner is almost ready, then" I could tell he was in shock, cause all the guy where exasted but no not me, or most of the other girls. Although, the kids where already pasted out and had to be carried to there beds.  
  
"Okay! Great! Food! What are we having?" I knew Darien, was going to faint, but the knock on our bedroom door must have broken the shock.  
  
"Darien, Serena?" Sierra called on the other side of the door. I really didn't care for my sister-in-law. Sierra had dark brown hair, shoulder langth. and looked a lot like Darien. She had very bad timing.   
  
"Darien? you think that you and.....Serena can come downstairs later, for a meeting?" Sierra ask nicely, a little to nicely for almost forgeting my name.  
  
"I am tired, sis, but I sure Serena can, she is full of energy" Right then and there I wanted to kill him. He knew that Sierra and I didn't get along, and honestly, I am not sure why. But I know we just don't.  
  
"Oh, Ah, Serena? Would you like too" 'Wow! She is being nice' I thought, and decided that I rather be with Darien then Sierra, even if Darien did try and get me to go.  
  
"No, No Thank You" I smiled has sweetly has I could, and I could swear I saw a sigh of relieve when I said that. It almost made me laugh, "I am going to just go to bed" I took my night gown into the bathroom, and yawned. Maybe I was more tired then I thought. 


	5. Morning Before Christmas

Chapter Three: Morning Before Christmas Serena  
Turns over and snuggles up to Darien....or would except he isn't there. She opens her eyes, and hears the bathroom water running.  
  
I look at the clock. 7:53am.. 'Wow' I thought, wandering when the last time I actually wasn't woken up at 5:40 to 6am for trianing.. Helios must be tired after over 7 years. I laughed at my own joke..then flopped back on my pillow looking at the bathroom door. But couldn't sleep. I guess after getting used to 6am wakeup calls it is hard to sleep in.  
  
I set up and got my robe on.. I could tell that no one was really wake yet.. or not out of their caves. It was way to quite and I wandered if this was even my house, no noise was creepy for this place.  
  
Ami was in the living room talking to Helios.'oh boy, i am busted..' I slowly walked down stairs and hind behind Ami, but I tried not to make it look to obvious just in cause.. Then he took a drink of his wine...in his favorite crystal glass.. and I relaxed that he had realized that I broke...erm.. a rule, among other things.  
  
Ofcourse, she wouldn't mined that I am hinding.. it is better then be hinding in the pool.. No one reallying liked that much. Except Amy. She seems to like most of the things that I do, Even though she is my complete oppoiste.  
  
When I first met Amy, I was sure that I wouldn't like her, I mean, what type of a girl hinds in a book and gets straight A's!?! After I got to know her though, I really liked her, and over the years she loosed up, (but I still have to drag her throw the stores..-.-) So I guess that is okay, it's an Amy thing.  
  
At Amy's wedding her setting was light colors.. and the bridesmaids dresses was..well, each of the girls wore there own style and color.. Unlike mine wedding,which was everyone in my wedding wore white.  
  
Helios must have noticed me, at this point, which isn't what I wanted, "Morning Serena.. wow.. I didn't think I would be saying that." Helios laughed. and I could tell even though hinding behind Amy, that she was trying not to laugh herself.  
  
"Thank you, Hell-ios" Opps! I couldn't help myself... and I bet Amy's lib was bloody from biting it to keep from laughing.  
  
"Your Welcome, Princess" I frowned, sure, I was a princess, and soon to to be queen, but I hated to be called one, when I was younger and not knowing I was one, I wanted to be.. now normal looks really good.  
  
"Morning Serena" Amy cut in, mostlikly saving me from my own words that could get me back in solitary confindment, which if I wasn't careful I probably would. I seemed to always be in thoughs messes. Oh Well.  
  
"Morning Amiez" I swear there was has much relief on her face has there was Sierra's the night before, ofcourse with Amy it was more worry then hate.  
  
"Well Girls, I better start getting breakfeast" Amy looked at him..then to me, Helios wasn't the best cook in the world, but at least it was better then mine.. or Mina's.  
  
"Maybe I should try a new recipe out.." Amy's and Helios eyes grew big, and Helios's answer was a simple plain out... very LOUD. 'NO'  
  
"Maybe later Serena, I'll help you" Amy tried to should like she wanted me too and like she had 100% faith in me, but her face couldn't hide the fact that she new my food was more like poison then the wine they have in the nagaverse..actually, I think that is..  
  
"AHHHH" All million of the kids of the scouts and solars ran downstairs (okay, not million, but pretty close) and into the living roon and around Amy, Helios and I.  
  
"Madison! Mandy" Amy grabed her girls..then fell to the floor and laid there..her blue eyes were closed. All the kids stop, (Even Robert and Steven, which is the biggest suprise the world has ever seen)  
  
"Amy!" I went right to her side, I never seen her do that, at least not out of know where like that.  
  
Her eyes open, "hi?" I could tell she wasn't sure what was going on, she definatly had to explain to me why she passed out...but.  
  
Almost everyone was awake now and downstairs, and Amy was back on her feet. I wanted everyone to help me get it out of her, but I know that if I do, that it would just upset her more, she was secertive like that...Not to methion her blue eye pleded at me not to tell anyone else.. And by that time the kids where running around again. (see, told you, this house is never quite..)  
  
"Breakfeast!" The bell rang.. and everyone was downstairs and at the table.. All of us. so you know that it must be a big table. And we set and eat. Knowing that this is the last morning we will be together. 


	6. Thoughts of the Heart

Chapter Four: Thoughts of the Heart  
  
Later that day the smell of sweet cakes and other sweets filled the house. Lita was probably cooking in the kitchen for our Christmas Eve Party. Well, it's not really a party just a get together, with more Sweeties. It's only us in the house. But I learned to love everyone like they were my family. Ofcouse i would like to be with my earth mom and dad and my brother. But that isnt going to happen. My destony is here. With the Scouts and Knights.  
  
We havent gotten much decorating done yet. I wish we had off though. We'll most likely do that today. If I can ever find my husband. Ofcourse all the guys disappear every year at this time. It's like there scared to face us. It's kinda funny and sad at the same time. If you can understand that. I mean we fought monsters every day, And the guys are still scared of us on Christmas.. Or scared of the work that needs to be done.  
  
Which is a lot of work. But we can handle it. You know it's kinda weird how different each one of us girls are. Ami, is neat and the brains off the group. She is also shy. and loves to swim.. Raye, is very out going and bosy. She is also can do any spell you need done. Cause her grandfathee is the owner of the Cherry Hill Shrine..I wounder how he is doing anyways. Then there is Lita, The Cook, She also Ice Skates and The one that kepts the house clean. We help mind you, but if it wasnt for her and Ami, We'd be in a pig pin. Mina, is like me in the shopping and video game area. But she is more athletic, she plays volleyball.  
  
The outter scouts are different too. Michelle, is a musician, and very good at it to. She also enjoys Ami's passion for swimming. Then there is Amara, she love to do anything that is fast and lets her be free. She likes to do track and field. and racing. She also plays music with Michelle. Then there is Trista. She is very "classy" and loves to drink tea. Some times i think that if it wasnt for her. we'd run wild, and lose are classiness.  
  
Then there is me...Lazy Serena. Hey, I cant help it if i love to sleep. I like to shop and play video games. But then again, I am not sure what I would do if I wasnt Sailor Moon. So many of other people life depends on me..and the choices I make. And the choice us has the Sailor Scouts make. It's not just our lifes on the line. It's thoughs we love, thoughs we hate, and the future of the world.  
  
It's scary at times. That the whole world's future rests in our hands. And we are more then just humans. Where Simi-Angel's, or Human Angel's. We're between Angel's and Human's. So we can tallk and see the angel's and yet live has humans, has in we live on earth not in heaven. Lucky for us, we just protect them from Diamond. We dont have to get them saved.  
  
So many people over look the truth. Turn it to there own ways. I guess I would too. But it's kind of hard when your living it. People try to make things either seem easier or more difficult.When in fact it's right in the middle. I guess they are so fooled by what they hear that they dont see the truth that was born in them, and is still there.  
  
That's okay though. They human, even 1/3 of the Angel's fell. And even the arch angel fallen and became Satan. So ofcourse the human's one are right in the middle between good and evil. would. I wounder how they would handle the truth. That good and evil was always at war for there souls. And that the are human-angels and human-fallen angels, walking around, and going to school with them. Trying to show them the right path, or trying to kill them.  
  
I think it would be hard to believe.. Just like when I found out I was Sailor Moon. It's like my whole beliefs and thoughts crushed and changed. I am not the same Serena after that happend. And I sometimes womder how it would be if I was just plan old Serena. Would I still be married to Darien? and have my twins? Or would my life done a 180.. I dont know. And I am not sure I want to know 


	7. Christmas Eve

Chapter Five: Christmas Eve  
I stood downstairs. Everything was so lovely. We did a great job on the detorations and cleaning the house. To bad the guy missed all the fun. I wore my hair down, and my white princess's gown. I offen wondered why every year we got all dressed up. Just to be with the people we see everyday and live with. But then again, it's fun and I love it.  
  
"Hey Darien, do you know what is wrong with Amy?" I kissed him lightly before he could responed. "She's been acting weird all day"  
  
"No, but it could just be the stress from the last batter. It's hard on all of us. And Amy's more of a thinker and it's probably getting to her" He answered then held me, "Dont let it get to you. She'll be okay"  
  
"Your right" I agreed but i knew there was more going on with Amy then just that. "The Last Battle is a big thing, and it's hard for all of us"  
  
Has I was talking to Darien, I saw Amy come down the stairs, and stood by Greg. She slightly smiled, but I knew something wasnt right. She seemed like she wasnt there. She just wasnt acting like the Amy I knew. And that bothered me.  
  
"Well, I am going to at least talk to Amy." I smiled and Kisses my husband," I mean, just to have one more girl talk"  
  
"Okay, but hurry back Serena, the kids want to open there presents. and i am not sure the cakes and cookies and pies will hold them much longer" We both laughed and kissed eitherother again.  
  
I quickly made my way to Amy, "Amy!" I grabbed jer and pulled her away from Greg and out the pool in the back yard. Has a last resort I would throw her in the pool to get her to talk.  
  
"You have a secret now spill!" I waited a moment to give her a chance to tell me. I saw her mouth open but nothing came out." Come on Amy! You gotta tell me, pleeeaassee?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes I give Darien when I want something,  
  
"...pregant" was all she said.  
  
"Pregnant' I thought 'Amy's Pregnant' I jumped in the air and was happy, and excited. There is going to be another baby in the house! With the kids growing up this was great!  
  
"Amy that is great!!! I am happy for you!" I was rejoying but i noticed that Amy wasnt...and i wondered why...infact maybe I shouldnt be either...my face changed and i wasnt happy anymore. "The Last Battle, that is why your not rejoyessing"  
  
Amy nod slightly..I could tell she wanted to tell me more about it, but couldnt bring herself to talk about it. Amy always did hind her emotions, and i didnt want her sad, not tonight at least.  
  
"Come on Amy, lets go inside, This could be our last night here" I frowned at my own comment 'Smart Serena' I thought to myself 'That'll cheer her up!'  
  
"Lets spend it with our friends" I took her hand and lead her inside and back to the Living Room, Still feeling stupid about my comment to Amy.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"But I wanna.."  
  
"Mama.."  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Please..."  
  
That snapped me out off feeling guilty and getting a headache.Our children where already gathering there presents and wanting to open them. We were sure spoiling them. And we barley ever said no.  
  
We soon gave into there wishes and the clean room, became fool of wraping paper. And not long after all the presents where opened and the children thanked everyone. They went to bed....  
  
"You know, this day went by quick" Amara said with a frown.  
  
"Looking back on our lifes everything went by quick" Mina looked around the room at everyone.  
  
"Don't start girls, it'll be okay" Helios voice was harsh and strong.  
  
I had to think of something to get everyones mind off of all the sadness, exspecially Amy's. So I did the one thing I am good for.  
  
"Hey" I run around the living room and acted has silly had i could. "Remember when we first came her?"  
  
Not long after Amy started laughing, a long with everyone else. After that the time seemed to fly, yet again. And we remembered all the good times. And was happy once again. Just like before 


	8. The: Morning After

Chapter Six: The: Morning After  
Our conversation didnt let up until about 5:30 am. And it probably wouldnt have let up at all if it wasnt for us being tired and we knew that the last battle would be today, and we needed our rest. But it sure was fun, we didnt have any worries for awhile. And I am so glad that I got everyones mind off of everything. I was good at helping people forget the bad and remember the good.  
  
Darien was already fast asleep has I began to get ready for bed. I got out of my formal dress and hanged it up. then put my nightgown on and washed the make up off my face. Then I checked on my girls. Rini and Rachel were fast asleep. I felt a tear come down my face. Thinking that in a few hours this would all be over.  
  
I walked back to my bed and to my husband. I loved him so much, and my friends. Even Helios...I would miss them so much. But no matter what I wont give up. Good will win in the end. It just has to. This cant be the Last time i'll be with the ones i love, and love me.  
  
I layed down and wiggled my way into Darien's arms, I wamted to be there one last time. So I could at least go happily remembering him, and everyone else. Then with one last tear, I feel asleep, And began to dream.  
  
I dream of us being has old has Serenity and watching our grandchildren grow up. The earth was so different. And peaceful. Or mission hadnt changed. but now it was in the hands of our children. And it was a miracle to see. I was smiling and happy..all of us where still happy  
  
"Serena!" I heard Amy's voice has I began to wake up " The Last Battle is over!" I held tightly to my pillow thinking it was Darien...I know I know..my husbands not a pillow.  
  
"What?" I wasnt quite awake yet.. I thought she said the last battle was over..but it couldnt have been.  
  
"The Last Battle, Usagi-chan, We Won!" She was so happy and excited, and I could understand why..So was I. but it didnt seem real.  
  
"Really?" My Blue eyes popped open, "Are you serious" My blue eyes looked at Amy before she looked around for Darien..  
  
She nodded happily to me, "I over heard the guys talking about it" She giggled, "Sometimes I wonder how they can fit through the door." I felt relieved and happy, Just has Amy did.  
  
That's true, The guys had a ego the size of the house.. and yet we, the girls, did most of the work. Not that I minded. We need something to tease them about. And there ego was prefect.  
  
"But we did it Serena! I don't know how but somehow we did it" Her voice was happier then it was in a long time. Everything was finally okay, again.  
  
Amy and I continued talking and giggling happily. Like we were 14 again. I couldnt believe it.. Helios was wrong, we were okay, And it was finally over! Our lives were back to normal.. Or at least normal for us. I was relieve and happy. Our life where complete again.  
  
We had to wake up the other girls. They would love the news. The Last Battle was over and everything would be back to normal. For us at least. Our hearts where full of joy and happiness. But we should have known it ended to easily. 


	9. A Joyful Day

Chapter Seven: A Joyful Day  
  
I still cant believe everything Amy told me earlier. The way Helios made it sound was that it was going to happen.. But I am not complaining! This is the greartest thing! Thus was a day to celebrate! We'd be home forever and nothing could ruin this day. Neverever.  
  
Around 3:30pm, we ran down stairs to see the guys, our guys.. are crazy, lovable guys. I went staight into Darien's arms, and sure enough, Nick was giving the victory speech. Everyone was happy, exspecially me  
  
"Anyone ready for dinner?" Lita asked, and I was glad she was a good cook, cause I was starving "I know I am sure hungry"  
  
"Yes!" We all agreed that it was time for dinner and i blushed and my stomache rumbled.  
  
"Where are the kids" I asked asked, I was a little worried about them  
  
"Out in the pool" Helios said, reassuringly.  
  
I watched Amy and Greg, and was happy for Amy yet again.  
  
"Okay you too" Darien spoke "It's Dinner time" I saw Amy blush, and Greg shook his head. "And I know you too are hungry like the rest of us"  
  
We all went and had dinner. Lita cook us pork chops with mash potato's and corn. It sure was a yummy meal. I started to wonder how she could cook for all of us..and the kids. But she seemed to love it. And it made her happy when we praised her cooking skills.And no one wanted me to cook.  
  
"I'll go get desert" Lita said and stood up, getting ready to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Lita, wait" Amy stood up, "I know this isnt half has exciting has the Last Battle being over, but" She paused and looked at me and I smiled and noded at her. Sopporting her telling them And everyone just starred,  
  
"What is it Amy?" Helios asked, "What's not has exciting?" I watched closely  
  
"I am..." She looked at Greg..."Pregnamt" Then she set down, Like nothing ever happend, "Okay you can get desert now Lita"  
  
It was died silents for a while. Then everyone scream.  
  
"Oh My God!" "Amy that's great" and everyone talked at once i couldnt even understand all that was said. poor Amy.  
  
"Hey Girls! One at a time please!" Helios yelled louder then us, and I flinched "Amy cant understand you all"  
  
I smiles has Amy laughed and looked at Greg, who was now holding taking her hand. "How far along are you?" He asked.  
  
"12 weeks" She replied. "And I am not sure how to tell Mandy and Madison that there going to be big sisters"  
  
"We'll worry about that soon" He kissed her. and I couldnt stop smiling. Everything seemed to good to be true. And this was the happiest day of my life in awhile.  
  
All through desert that is what everyone was talking about, Amy's Baby. They were all so happy for her.  
  
We all cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen. I hated this task. Then I saw that Greg left Amy  
  
So I took took arm, "You, Pregnant Girl," She laughed and o smiles "Sit!" and lead her to the living room and we set down. And the girls all joined us.  
  
They continued there talk about Amy's baby, and how everyone was going to spoil it more then the others, and I agreed. Helios was happy too, I could tell. He was well pleased that he wouldnt lose his girls,  
  
It was soon 9 o'clock and time for the kids to go to bed. But the girls insisted that the guys take care of it tonight. They had to talk to me. and drink there tea. I am glad too, Rachel, and Rini can be pains to get to sleep.  
  
"A new baby in the house..." Michelle began. "This is the best ending for this day"  
  
"You know, This might be a good lesson for us "Amara said "Not to take what we have here forgranted"  
  
We agreed, over the years we did take all of this for granted, and I wouldnt ever do it again. 


	10. The Prefect Night

_Chapter 8: The Prefect Night  
  
"Hey Amy" Darien came down the stairs "Greg wants you up stairs" He sit by Me. "He didnt say why"  
  
Amy nodded and stood up "Thanking Darien" And went up to her room.  
  
"What was that about" I turned and asked him.   
  
"Nothing" He replied "Greg just wants her to himself" He wraps his arms around my waist. "And I want you to myself" then he kissed my neck.  
  
"Really?" I teased, "I'm kinda tired"   
  
"Then lets go to bed" He sighed slightly.  
  
We went up to our room and prepared for bed, just like the night before, but this time there was no worry and no tears. I got my night gown on Then checked on my daughters.   
  
Then we layed down and began to make out, but that didnt last long, we soon made love, and feel asleep in eachothers arms._


	11. Miscalutated

Chapter 9- Miscalutated  
I woke up in Darien's arms, to the sound of the alarm going off, and amazingly Helios's voice over them... Darien dashed out of the room and probably out of the house before I even had a chance to wake up.  
  
"Girls!!!" Helios scream, "Get Up!"  
  
'get up?' I thought still half asleep,'it's 5am'  
.  
"The Nagaverse is attacking!" Helios Yelled again. "At the Crystal Lake"  
  
I moan, 'not again, not now' I thought, "Moon Prism Power!" I transformed into Sailor Moon 'Can't they attack later in the day' Then I ran out and saw all the kids going into Amy's Room, where the hind out is, for them. I wasnt sure how this would work out, but i hope it'll all be okay.  
  
When I got to the Crystal Lake, it looked more like a war then a battle. I saw the Knights fighting has many monsters has they could, and wanted to cry..Maybe this was the Last Battle. But I had to me strong, and went and helped them fight.  
  
Diamond was hover in the air, with...Wiseman. and his family Also Beryl and Galaxia, and all our enemies where watching us...I should have paid more attention to my battle, cause he hit me, and hard.. then before I could react, the monster cut my stomach, about 3 inches deep, and I was on the ground.  
  
"Mercury, Get Serena Out Of Here" I heard one of the girls yell  
  
"Right" That must have been Amy, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The I felt her grab my hand, and we began to run through the Crystal Forest, I was ahead of her and she was blocking the hits. Her hand still holding tightly to mine.  
  
Yet again I must have not been paying close attention, cause after what seemed hours of running, I fell into a deep dark hole. and didnt even see it. Amy fell with me, her hand still tightly in Mine, has once again I remember my past, and prayed we still have a future. 


	12. Ending Poem

_The Darkness came into our life's.  
Destroying us and the life's we had.  
We thought we would be okay  
We thought we won the battle,  
one would say.  
  
I never thought we'd lose the fight.   
I never thought we'd lose our life.  
I never dreamed this day would come  
I never thought I see the day,  
our souls where lost and turned away.   
  
I believed good always one.  
I believed I had an angel watching over me  
I believed true love would never die.   
I believed in everything that life should be,  
In the prefect dream of life,   
  
My soul was something I thought I never lose.   
My Heart was what I gave to him  
My life was nothing more then peace and love  
I never thought that day would come.   
When all would be lost in a dream  
  
I always thought we win that fight.   
I never thought the last battle was just beginning.  
I never thought I fell so alone.   
I always thought I never doubt.  
That the family, I love so much, was real_


End file.
